Gang Affiliations
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Gang tensions rise and violence becomes more common. Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai and Kagome, a leader of the InuTachi, forge an alliance between the two feuding gangs and bring slight peace to the others. However, bad blood stirs once again when a long-lost brother enters the fray.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome groaned as she slapped her alarm clock and sat up in her bed. It was Monday morning. God, she hated Mondays. She threw the blankets off of her body and shivered at the cold.

"Ugh, why does mom always turn the heat off at night?" She moaned in complaint as she stood from her warm sanctuary that was her bed. "I fucking hate Mondays."

She walked to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. Looking out the window, she frowned.

"Are you kidding me? It's thirty degrees out there with snow on the ground and they expect us to wear this shit?" She sighed.

She slowly walked her way to the bathroom and stripped herself of her pj's and underwear, once more shivering from the cold. She rubbed her breasts in an attempt to warm up her cold, erect nipples. She turned the hot water on full and carefully adjusted the cold water so it would mix just right to give her a warm, relaxing shower.

"Perfect!" She grinned.

Collecting her shampoo, body wash, and razor, she stepped into the warmth of the shower and moaned in content as the steamy, warm water cascaded down her body. She shampooed her hair, washed, shaved, then washed her body again.

She smirked to herself. "Now to just sit back and enjoy myself."

She braced herself against the wall and slowly let her fingers work her womanly parts. She teased herself and bit back a satisfied moan as her body rocked with her fingers. She continued this for a few more moments before shaking and biting back her moan of release. She smiled as she washed her body once more, her day having been made that much lighter. She stepped out of the shower and was pleased to find that the bathroom was warm. She dried herself off, brushed her teeth, dressed herself, then walked back to her room with a slight bounce in her step.

"Oh shit, I forgot that there's supposed to be some big fight after school..." She trailed off. "Eh, I'm sure they'll be fine." Her smile plastered her face once more.

She collected her car keys, her phone, and threw on her jacket, masterfully decorated with the InuTachi's gang colors and designs, and silently left the house after turning the heat on for when Souta wakes up.

She sat in her 2013 Ford Fusion listening to music while the car heated up. She checked her phone and responded to the test she got from her friend.

**Sango:** Hey Kags! Wts up? :p  
**Kagome: **Sitting in my cold ass car listening to music. Aboutta take off for school. Wbu?  
**Sango: **Mirokus ovr. Gettin dressed nao. ;33

The heat begun to build in the car, much to Kagome's satisfaction. She smiled at her friend's text.

**Kagome: **Sango! You dirty, dirty, slut! xD  
**Sango: **You know it, babes c;  
**Kagome: **lol hey, gotta go! See you at school, loves ya ;D

Kagome set her phone in the center console and shifted her transmission into drive.

**XOXOXOXO**

I glared through the scope of the rifle I held in my hands. M-14 EBR. A beautiful machine. The wind picked up and I adjusted accordingly. The sand stung my face and caught in my long stubble. The heat didn't bother me so much. Aside from the war torn buildings and the rounds being discharged just out of the field of my view, Iraq was a very peaceful place. Not a place I'd want to call home, but...an interesting place. I lifted my eye from the scope to get a better view of my terrain. My spotter caught sight of a group of men armed with RPKs and one was carrying an RPG. I adjusted my cross-hairs for the shot and lined it up. I slowly exhaled as I squeezed the trigger. My rifle boomed and the sound contained within the room made my ears ring.

"Good kill, Jas."

**XOXOXOXO**

Kagome locked her car behind her as she strolled over to met her friends Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. They all greeted her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Not shit, Kags. You look somewhat happy today." Sango smiled.

"As happy as one can be on a Monday." She stuck her tongue out and the two girls laughed.

Their merrymaking was cut short as the rumble of a large truck echoed throughout the parking lot.

"Oh lovely! The Shichinintai." Inuyasha grumbled.

As the truck rolled by, all of it's occupants gave the InuTachi cold stares. Their black leather jackets were open, allowing the cold air to manipulate them so they flowed with the wind. The leader of the group, Bankotsu, sat atop the cab. He smirked at the group as Ginkotsu revved the engine, making it roar loud as a dragon. Before they tore down to the other end of the driveway, Bankotsu winked at Kagome, causing her to faintly smile and wink back.

"Ugh, those motherfuckers!" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo placed her hand against the fuming man's chest.

"Inu baby, just calm down a little, okay?" She purred. A shiver flowed through her as the cold air blew.

Inuyasha unzipped his coat and held Kikyo to his chest allowing his body heat to warm his girlfriend. His stone hard glare never left the Shichinintai members that were screwing around at the other end of the parking lot.

Bankotsu climbed into the still warm cab of the monstrous truck and pulled out his phone. He locked the doors and rolled up the windows before dialing a number and holding it to his ear. He grinned when he heard her voice over the phone.

"Hey Kags, we still up for this weekend? You, me, your place, Walking Dead marathon?"

"You betcha! I can't wait!"

"Good! See you then, babygirl." He smirked as he ended the call. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit it and took a long, slow drag.

Kagome smiled happily as she slid her iPhone into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Sango asked as Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, nothing. Just some shopping after school with mama" She lied flawlessly.

Sango cupped her hand around Kagome's ear and whispered. "Well, since you're going out, think you could pick up some rubbers for me and Miroku?"

A blush spread across Kagome's face. "Uh...Yeah...I'll do that for you..."

"Thanks, hun!" She smiled as she leaned back into Miroku's grasp and kissed him.

Miroku popped his head up from the kiss ans smirked as Sango sucked on his neck. "We appreciate it Kagome."

"I bet you do, you pervert." She smiled.

Inuyasha was focused more on the girl in his arms and the braided haired gang leader across the way than some perverted conversation. He finally broke his stare when the bell rang. Everybody departed and sent the Shichinintai heated glares, whom smiled in return.

**A few hours later, lunch time**

Kagome sat at the table with her friends and fellow gang members once more.

"So. Early release today. You guys ready for the scrap?" Inuyasha glared at the group.

He got nods in agreement. He looked over towards Koga's group. Koga returned a 'thumbs up' in return. He glanced over towards Bankotsu's table and glared at the leader whom smirked in return. His gaze fixed on Naraku, the football team's captain. He returned Inuyasha's glare and went back to his conversation.

"Good."

The bell rang signaling the dismissal of the students. They all held a brisk walk as they stormed towards their vehicles. The cars pulled out of the parking lot and the rival gang members followed each other in a convoy of sorts. Bankotsu's truck was in front. They drove nearly an hour and a half until they reached a desolate clearing in the middle of the woods, far away from any prying eyes. The cars all parked in a large circle. People climbed out of their vehicles, shed their colors, and stood in the center in jeans and tight fitting, or in the cases of Koga, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Naraku, no shirts.

Kagome stared at her secret-boyfriend's figure. Bankotsu, having caught her gaze, stretched his muscles, cracked his neck, and flexed his pecs. Kagome blushed. Bankotsu was joined by a smaller, but well built, woman. Her tattoo over her bellybutton matched the one Bankotsu had on his forehead. Kagome sighed and blocked out the affection she felt towards Misora and Bankotsu.

"Oh, what? You brought your little bitch of a sister to fight too, huh?" Kagome yelled.

Bankotsu and Misora caught onto the little display Kagome was putting out.

"Shut your whore mouth." Bankotsu replied, a false scowl spread across his face.

"Don't you talk to Kagome like that!" Koga's rough voice bellowed along with Inuyasha's.

"Shut it, wolfie." Kyokotsu snarled.

"After you, big, tall, and retarded!" Koga growled back.

"Now, now. No need for verbal arguments." Naraku smirked. "Let's just get to kicking each other's heads in already, shall we?"

Bankotsu grinned as he cracked his fist. "With pleasure."

**Well guys, there ya go. If you were wondering what that little bit of combat was, it'll all make sense here in a little bit. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like, I'd love to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The massive brawl had taken an hour. Blood and spit stained the snow red. Ribs and faces were smashed and noses and gashes were spilling blood. By the end of the fight, only Bankotsu and Inuyasha stood in the center, breathing heavily. The bloody, broken, and bruised majority of the rival gangs sat on the cars watching the fight between the leader of the InuTachi and the leader of the Shichinintai. Their own gangs cheered them on while Koga's and Naraku's gang watched silently.

Bankotsu wiped the sweat from his brow and cracked his knuckles.

"What's the matter, pup? Feelin' tired?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Not on your life, bitch." Inuyasha grinned.

Bankotsu smirked as he spun around, throwing a midsection roundhouse kick. Inuyasha scoffed as he back stepped the kick. Bankotsu grinned as he jumped up into the air and landed a kick on Inuyasha's cheek with his other foot. The onlookers winced at the sound of Bankotsu's boot striking Inuyasha's face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned as he attempted to climb to his feet again. Bankotsu struck Inuyasha in the ribs, causing him to flip over. Bankotsu straddled Inuyasha's chest and stared at the man's busted face. He grabbed a fist full of Inuyasha's hair on each side of his head and slammed his forehead onto Inuyasha's repeatedly. By the time he had stood up, Inuyasha was out cold and both of their heads had large gashes across them. Bankotsu gave Kagome a subtle wink as he stumbled off towards his brothers.

Apparently the noise from the brawl had carried far enough to be heard by a few joggers whom had called the cops. All of the gang members turned their heads towards the approaching noise of the sirens. They climbed into their vehicles and scattered long before the police got anywhere near.

**XOXOXO**

A tall man stood next to a humvee. His M16A4 was slung over his battle worn ballistics vest. His BDU was soaked in sweat and covered in sand and blood. His boots had lost their shine and his helmet was lost during a firefight. His short black hair was matted to his head from sweat and his stubble had begun to grow to the point that the whiskers formed a full beard. His BDU sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. On his left arm were the names 'Kagome' and 'Souta' tattooed in Old-English lettering. His rank insignia, all the way from Private First Class to his current rank of Sergeant was tattooed underneath the names. On his right arm was the Islamic text for 'Infidel'. On his neck was '1st Marines'. A burning cigarette clung to his lips. His dark brown eyes narrowed in the sun.

"Alright men, listen up. You see that town up ahead?" He pointed in the direction he was facing.

"Yes, Sergeant." His squad replied in unison.

"We're gonna go to it, rendezvous with Bravo and Charlie, sweep the extraction point and eliminate any hostiles within two hundred meters of the LZ. We're going to hold that line until we can get our troops into the hot zone and push the hostiles out and liberate the city. Understood?"

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Good. Now strap up and lock an load, ladies! Oorah til I die!" He pulled the charging handle on his rifle.

"Oorah til I die!"

The squad mobilized after their quick briefing and made their way down to complete their mission.

**XOXOXO**

Bankotsu smirked as he pulled a giggling Kagome onto his lap. They stared into each other's eyes and the smell of Sake and Fireball mingled in the air around them. Kagome licked her lips and pulled Bankotsu down to the floor where they both crashed their lips together. With the alcohol flowing through their systems, they didn't feel the force of the fall but they did feel the intensity of their kiss. Bankotsu nipped at where Kagome's neck met her jaw, earning a small moan from his girlfriend.

"Bankotsu..." Kagome moaned as another wave of pleasure flew through her.

"Yeah, babygirl?" Bankotsu whispered.

"I love you."

Bankotsu pushed his lips to hers for a moment and pulled back. "I love you too."

He moved to unbuckle her belt but Kagome tore his hands away.

"What's wrong, Kags?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry Ban but, I can't." She rested her forehead against his.

Bankotsu pecked her lips. "Hey, if you aren't ready, I understand."

Kagome nodded and the two sat back up on the couch and took a few more swigs of Sake and Fireball. They both cuddled up under a blanket and talked and made out until two in the morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome woke up the next day, comfortably nestled in her boyfriend's arms. She stared up at his face and giggled when she saw a thin line of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. She wiped it away with her thumb. Carefully, as to not wake Bankotsu, she rolled off of the couch and stretched, allowing a small high-pitched yawn to escape her. She adjusted her shirt and went to wash her hands, planning to cook up some breakfast. When she started on the bacon, Bankotsu's eyes shot open and he stood faster than anyone could blink. He sniffed the air.

"Is that...bacon...?" His eyes lit up with joy as he tossed his braid over his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen.

Kagome laughed when Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and nipped at her neck.

"Hai, it is." She smiled.

"Awesome! I love bacon!" Bankotsu grinned as he planted a kiss on Kagome's cheek.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha strolled into the house.

"Hey, is that bacon I sm-" Inuyasha caught sight of Bankotsu whom had turned to face them. "What the hell is that motherfucker doing here?!" He shouted.

Kagome stared at her friends and bit her bottom lip.

Miroku held a steaming Inuyasha at bay until Kagome could explain herself.

"Kagome...What _is _he doing here?" Sango's face held a look of puzzlement.

Bankotsu turned to pick up his shirt from the table.

"Well...uh..." Her face turned pink.

"Explain yourself! Right. Now!" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes held pure rage as he stared towards the rival gang leader.

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Miroku still held his friend firm.

"Fuck you! Don't tell me to calm down, Miroku!"

"Shut the hell up and let me explain!" Kagome screamed.

Silence befell the house and everyone stared at Kagome in shock at the outburst.

"You want me to explain?! Fine! Bankotsu and I are dating!"

Her friends expression turned to shock.

"We have been since before we decided to reform the InuTachi..." She bit back tears.

Noticing this, Bankotsu and Sango went to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys..." Her voice lowered to hardly an audible whisper.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, his voice holding no more anger. "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you guys." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha. "Especially you. I know that you two hate each other and you're my best friend. I didn't and I still don't want to lose you..."

Inuyasha stared at the girl before him in shock. "Kagome..." He snapped his stare to Bankotsu and back to her. "I don't want our gang's rivalry to get in the way of your happiness."

Bankotsu left Kagome's side and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Sorry to have left you in the dark for so long. Kagome asked that I kept everything under lock and key." He offered his hand to Inuyasha. "Let's call a truce, eh?"

Inuyasha glanced down at Bankotsu's hand and took it in his own. "Just so we get some things straight, if you ever hurt her, I will chop your balls off and ram them down your throat. Understood?" Inuyasha growled.

"I've been with Kagome for over a year, yo. I haven't hurt her then, I won't now." He smirked. "Leader's honor."

Inuyasha slid his hand away from Bankotsu's. "Good."

Bankotsu watched as Inuyasha walked to Kagome and wrapped her in a hug.

"I've known you since we were kids. I wouldn't let this come between us."

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and mouthed "I love you" to Bankotsu.

He smirked, slipped his shirt on and threw his jacket on over it.

"We'll finalize this truce. Next week, here. Two PM." Bankotsu announced before he took his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Bankotsu arrived at his home and unlocked the door. He slipped in, locking the door behind him. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and sat down on the couch, biting the cap off of his beverage and spitting it into the trashcan. He took a swig then dug into his pocket for his phone, quickly dialing in the number of his second-in-command.

"Yes, Big Brother?" Renkotsu's voice buzzed through the other end.

"Renkotsu. Gather up our brothers. I want you all here in half an hour."

"May I ask what for?"

"We have business to discuss."

"...Hai."

With that, Bankotsu ended the call and set his phone on the coffee table. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Misora, and Kyokotsu filed in through the door and took their places around the room. They waited for Bankotsu to speak.

"As you all know, since the reformation of the InuTachi, they've been nothing but trouble to us."

They all gave slight nods.

"However, there is something I haven't been telling you guys." His sapphire eyes scanned the room. "Misa, you already know this."

She nodded and the brothers all leaned in closer, focused solely on what their leader was saying. Bankotsu took another swig of his brew.

"I've been dating a member of the InuTachi for a year."

The groups eyes widened as they took in the shock that their leader's words sent through them all.

Jakostu spoke. "Anaki, why didn't you tell any of us...?" Hurt was etched across his face.

"I told Misa. But I'm not finished yet. In two weeks, we're going to sign a truce between our two gangs."

The group sank back into their seats. Even Misa was taken aback by this sudden announcement.

"Big Brother!" Kyokotsu boomed. "Those motherfuckers stabbed me and now you're going to form a treaty?! Are you insane?!" His voice held clear anger.

"Kyokotsu, shut your mouth! Don't speak to Anaki that way!" Suikotsu's rough voice echoed through the room.

Soon, the house was filled with the sounds of the group arguing. Bankotsu allowed this to go for a few moments. The sound of his father's name had slipped through Renkotsu's lips. That was the breaking point. He held his Beretta 9mm into the air and squeezed a round off into the ceiling. The group instantly became silent once more and stared at Bankotsu. It was the first time he had fired Banryu in a long while.

"Kyokotsu, you know damn well that it was that wolf that stabbed you and Renkotsu, you know damn well that the new Inutachi had nothing to do with my father's death!" Bankotsu's chest heaved in anger. "If you don't like the way things are being played out, you all can choose to leave the gang," Bankotsu held Banryu to the side. "and you all know how to do that."

Misa shuddered at her brother's violent outburst. The rest of the Shichinintai apologized.

"So no more objections?! Good! Saturday, two weeks from now. You're all dismissed." Bankotsu sat back down on the couch.

**XOXOXO**

Jason sat at a table in his barracks. His M16A4 had been stripped to the bone. He carefully inspected and cleaned each and every part. All of his tattoos were exposed due to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Along with the tattoos on his neck and arms, he also had a large Marine Corps emblem on half of his back with a skull in a patrol cap with two crossed M16s with chains wrapped around a sword going down vertically behind the skull and had two bulldogs in Smokey Bear hats with the words "Death Before Dishonor" on the bottom, "USMC" over the top and "Semper Fidelis" coming from the sides. He had the PFC insignia on one side and the Sergeant insignia on the other. On his left shoulder blade, a dog paw with the word "InuTachi" across the top was seared into his skin. His face, now cleanly shaven, exposed three diagonal scars on his left cheek and a scar above his lip. Feeling satisfied with his inspection, he quickly reassembled his rifle, pulled the charging handle, and dry fired it to ensure the firing pin was striking properly.

"I can't believe they let me bring you, old girl." He stroked the receiver gently. "Time to go back home.

He packed his gear into two duffel bags and donned his dress blues. He placed his cover upon his head, grabbed his bags, and headed to the plane.

**XOXOXO**

Kagome sat in her bedroom at her desk listening to music.

"I hope everything goes okay..." She said to herself. She shook her head of the thought and her mind raced back to her boyfriend.

She remembered when he held her in his arms last night. Well, what she could remember anyways. She opened her drawer and pulled out the rest of the Fireball Bankotsu had brought. She sipped on it, enjoying the burning sensation that came with the cinnamon and relaxed at the warmth that spred through her belly.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..."

As if on cue, her phone vibrated loudly against the wooden desk. She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Banny!" She squealed.

"Hey, babygirl! Miss me?" He chuckled.

"You bet your ass I did!" She giggled.

Over the course of the next few hours, the couple talked and talked. Around the three hour mark, both were finishing up the last bits of alcohol they had left over and were both shitfaced-drunk. The last two hours of their conversation consisted of drunken 'I love you more fights' and 'I have never' conversations.

The next day, Kagome awoke to find her friends all sitting in her room.

"What're you guys all doing here?" She mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Kagome, it's three in the afternoon." Sango pointed to the clock. "The movie's in half an hour."

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Give me five minuets!"

Kagome got ready and the group headed for the movies. Afterwards, Kagome, Sango, and Kilala went to the mall to have a little shopping spree. They had the typical fun night out. They screwed around at the mall all the while ignoring the males lust-filled looks as they stared at their cleavage and their rear ends. It was nine o'clock when the group returned to the gang hangout. They were shocked at the amount of blood that covered the wooden floors. They ran over and shoved through the group of friendly InuTachi members and they found Miroku laying unconscious with obvious knife wound to his midsection.

"Miroku!" The three shouted.

"Get them back!" Keade shouted as she applied more pressure where Kikyo had told her to.

It was one in the morning now. Keade approached the leaders and founders of the new InuTachi. She eyed the group.

"Is he okay?!" Sango squeezed out through sobs.

"Hai. He's awake but he needs rest. You may go see him if you'd like." Keade held the door for the founders as they filed into the back room.

Inuyasha grabbed his friend's hand. "Who did this, Miroku? I swear to God, I'll hang them by their own intestines!" He growled.

"It was...Naraku's gang. They jumped me on the way back..." He squeezed out between breaths.

"I swear to you, Miroku. We'll get those bastards back." He laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Get some rest now, buddy." His amber eyes softened.

He looked over to the crying Sango. He motioned for her to approach him. He winced in slight pain as he felt some of her weight from the hug she wrapped him in.

"I'll be okay, babe. Promise." He rubbed her back.

She sat up. "You'd better be, you stubborn pervert!" She wiped her tears from her face.

Miroku chuckled. "Trust me, love. Now, I need to rest." He faced his friends. "I'll call you guys when I'm able to get on my feet again." He shoo'd them away.

The group nodded. "Take it easy, bro." Kilala kissed his forehead.

Miroku smirked as he laid back down on the bed.

Kikyo and Kagome both tried to calm a fuming Inuyasha.

"Those dishonorable pieces of shit!" He slammed his fist against the wall. "I'll kill each and every last one of 'em!"

"Inuyasha, calm down! Think this out!" Kikyo pleaded.

"Listen to Kikyo, Inuyasha! Just sit down, I'll grab you a beer and a pack of smokes. Okay?" Kagome nodded at Kikyo as she went behind the bar and grabbed a Heineken and a pack of Marlboro Reds.

Inuyasha dropped onto the couch and took the pack of offered cigarettes and brew. He angrily downed the beer and puffed on his square.

"Inuyasha." A cold voice flooded the room.

Everyone's attention went from the conversation at hand to the figure standing at the door.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha glared.

He dusted off his white suit and adjusted his red silk tie. "It isn't what I want, it's what you need to know."

"Why should I listen to you?! You're the one that disbanded the gang that our father built! I was the one to get it started again! I don't take orders from you!"

"Shut your mouth and listen, little brother!" He half shouted. "I have something to show you." He looked around at the people in the bar.

"This better be good, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha warned.

"I think it'll pique you're curiosity." He scowled as he tossed a ring to his brother.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the insignia on the ring came to his mind. "T...this is father's ring."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So...that means..." He trailed off. "Was this of Naraku's doing?"

"He was walking home from the gas station."

Inuyasha stood and walked to his brother. "They aren't some rag-tag street gang. Are they?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I've contacted Totosai. A shipment of nine-millimeter handguns and sub-machine guns are to be delivered here along with twenty-thousand rounds of ammunition."

Inuyasha was taken aback at this. "Why?"

"Because, as much as I hate you and the 'new' InuTachi, you're still my kin and I promised mother that I would protect you."

"Sesshomaru, we'll kill every last one of 'em." Inuyasha vowed.

Sesshomaru's lips spread into a cold smirk. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days after the incident involving Naraku's gang and Miroku, word began to spread about the war that was sure to begin. There was also talk about one of the higher-ranked, and most feared, members of a gang. Which gang was still unknown.

Jason rode in a pearl white limousine accompanied with Sesshomaru. His bags were at his feet and his cover was on his lap.

"I appreciate you setting all of this up for me, Sessh. It's been a while since I've seen my family."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Anything to lend a hand to one of the few people I trust."

Jason nodded his thanks. "So. This 'new InuTachi'. Tell me about them."

"I'm sure you'll deduce them yourself. Apparently there's going to be another pact between them and the Shichinintai."

Jason leaned back into his seat. "They're still around? I thought they were wiped out."

"No, they were reformed under the previous leader's son, Bankotsu. At least he's managed to not fuck up their code." Sesshomaru growled.

Jason shook his head and smirked. "So. Tell me about this Naraku guy. What's the problem with him?"

"He's Onigumo's son. He took over after he was killed. Apparently he's drawn first blood and now Inuyasha's crying for war."

Jason smiled. "So that little shit's the new pack leader?" He chuckled.

"Unfortunately so. I need you to keep an eye on the InuTachi and the Shichinintai. Act against Naraku as well if you wish."

Jason grinned. "Oh trust me, I will." His expression turned to curiosity. "So, why am I watching this group?"

"Because, unlike them, you're battle tested. You're also not completely retarded to underworld crime. You know how to...bury the hatchet..." Sesshomaru smirked.

Jason chuckled. "That I do."

Kagome pulled into her driveway and noticed her mother's minivan.

"Mama must be back." She thought to herself.

Cutting the engine, she climbed out of her car and walked into her house.

"Hi mama! Hi Souta! Hi gramps! Nice to have you guys back again!" She smiled as she went around hugging her family members. "How was the soccer tournament?" She asked her brother.

"It went great! We placed first!" Souta grinned happily.

Kagome ruffled her brother's hair. "That's great, champ!" She grinned.

"Bark! Bark!" A rottweiler barked at Kagome's feet.

Kagome looked down at the happy-faced dog and furiously scratched behind his ears. "And I didn't forget you, Leonidas! You cute, adorable, doggie you!" She cooed.

Leonidas barked once more and licked Kagome's hand happily.

"How did things go while we were gone?" Kagome's mom asked.

Kagome turned her attention away from Leonidas, whom let out a whine at the sudden lost contact.

"Pretty smoothly. I got my work done and whatnot." Kagome smiled.

"That's good!"

There was a sudden knock at the door. Leonidas ran to the door and began viciously barking. He stood on his hind legs and ceased his barking as he stared out the window, happiness crossing his face once more. He ran over to Kagome, pulling on her skirt, ushering her to the door. She followed the dog and gently moved him out of the way as she opened the door.

Kagome took in a sudden gasp of air as she stood at the well-dressed Marine that stood in front of her. They stared at each other for a few moments, tears welling in Kagome's eyes. Jason reached up and poked Kagome's forehead. His white glove felt soft against her skin.

"I told you that I would be back, didn't I?" He grinned.

Kagome's mind flashed back to six years ago

_Jason stood in his jeans and a tee-shirt. A 13 year old Kagome stood in front of him with tears falling down her cheeks._

_"Jas, don't leave! Please? I need you. We need you!" _

_Jason smiled and poked Kagome's forehead. "Hey, kiddo. Relax. I'll be back before you know it!"_

_Kagome embraced the man and her tears stained his shirt. _

_"You'd better be, you son of a bitch!" She wiped her tears on his shirt._

_Jason grinned as he poked Kagome's forehead once more._

_"Promise. I'll make it back, just for you." He kissed Kagome on the cheek and turned around and walked over to the bus that waited for him._

"Ja...Jas...?" She sobbed out.

He chuckled. "You're acting like you're seeing a ghost."

Kagome jumped into the man's arms. "I've missed you so much, big bro!" Tears ran down her cheeks and onto his coat.

Jason wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, Kags. I'm not leaving this time."

Kagome looked into his dark brown eyes with her watery light brown ones. "Promise...?" She sobbed.

Jason poked her forehead again. "Promise." He smiled.

"Bark! Bark!" Leonidas stood beside the siblings allowing them to have their moment. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and he wagged his tail furiously.

Jason turned to face his beloved Rottweiler. "Leonidas!" He happily grinned as he scratched his dog's head. "Didja miss me, boy?! Huh?! Who missed daddy?! You did, yes you did!" He cooed.

Leonidas barked rapidly and happily, wagging his tail and following Jason and Kagome into the kitchen.

Jason removed his cover and dropped it onto Souta's head.

Souta turned around and stared at the larger man with a shocked expression.

"Hey, squirt. Miss me?" He grinned.

Souta jumped from his chair and wrapped his older brother in a tight hug. Jason ruffled his hair as Kagome had done. He turned to face his mother and grandfather.

"Hi mom! Hi pops!"

The two jumped from their spots and wrapped Jason in a warm embrace. Kagome hugged her brother from behind and Leonidas laid at his master's feet.

"Oh, my boy!" His mom grinned. "You were only seventeen when you left, now look at you! You're all grown up!"

Jason laughed. "I know, ma. Now could you all kinda give me some space? It's getting a little difficult to breathe with all of you wrapping in death hugs."

The group laughed, even Leonidas let out a happy growl.

"Kags, you keep my room all locked up like I asked?"

Kagome slapped the room key into Jason's open hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Kaggy." He grinned. "I'm gonna go get settled in. I'll be back in a few." He picked up his bags and walked upstairs to his room.

**Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm pressed for time today and I was drawing blanks so I decided to stop it here for right now. If I have time tonight, I'll post another chapter tonight. Tell me what you think in a review, or if you wanna get personal, a PM. Also, some of the lingo I'm gonna use, I'm gonna decipher it before the chapter so you guys know what I'm talking about because there's going to be quite a bit of gang and military terms being thrown about. Also- Thanks to Tempest78 for giving me support and for helping me with the foundation of this. If you haven't checked her out yet, I highly suggest you do. Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**BDU- Battle Dress Uniform  
****Colt M1911- .45 caliber semi-automatic sidearm. Named because of the year of it's creation and it's manufacturer**

Jason ascended the stairs until he had reached a small hallway. He turned and followed it with Leonidas at his heels whom was wagging his tail the whole way. He had approached a locked door. Dropping his bags lightly at his feet, he unlocked and opened it. Leonidas ran in and laid down on the large king sized bed. Jason flicked the light on and the room was light up at once. He smirked and carried his things inside.

"Nice to be back home, ey buddy?" He chuckled and pet Leonidas' head whom licked his hand in return. "Okay," he pointed to the floor. "off."

Leonidas happily complied. He sat facing the corner of the wall to give his master some privacy.

"Smart boy. Always was." He grinned.

Jason quickly but carefully removed his uniform and folded it neatly on his bed. He walked over to his closet and slid the door open, taking out a pair of faded boot-cut blue jeans, a belt, a black pair of socks, and a black tank top. Everything seemed to still fit except his pants. He chuckled at the thought of his seventeen year old self trying to dress like a thug with his pants around his knees. He pulled his knife from the bag that held his combat geat and stabbed a hole farther down the belt so he could adjust it tighter. Scowling at the fact they still didn't fit, he grabbed the pants of his BDU and threw them on instead. He glared at himself in the mirror and shrugged. He zipped up his bags, shoo'd Leonidas out of the room and followed suit after lacing up his black steel toed boots, grabbing his keys, sidearm, holster, jacket, and making sure his outfit looked uniform.

"Hey, Kagome." He snapped his fingers.

Kagome turned to her brother and smiled. "Yeah, Jas?"

"Wanna go to the ma-" He stopped and looked around the kitchen. "Where's mom, gramps, and squirt?"

"They went to the store to pick some things up for tonight's dinner." She answered. "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me. I need some new clothes." He dangled his keys in the air.

"Sure! We need to catch up on some bonding anyways." Her face lit up at the thought of being with her brother.

"Well, hurry up, girl!" He chuckled. "I don't got all day!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Let me just grab my jacket and my purse."

"You don't need it, it's my clothing so I'll pay for it. Now hurry up. I'll go get my car outta the garage."

Kagome nodded as Jason left the house. He inhaled the cold air as it nipped at his face. He smiled and strolled over to the garage that had been sealed since he left. He effortlessly raised the door and stared at his baby. 1970 Dodge Challenger. Jet black with a cherry red racing stripe around the trunk. Blacked out windows, black twenty inch rims with white walled, red lined tires, a 528 V8 Hemi engine, all leather and carbon fiber interior, manual transmission, red trim, bullet-resistant windows and frame, bucket seats, ram-air intake, and a fold out rear bench. It was as beautiful as it was mean. Jason had even taken a more modern twist with it, adding in some more modern features such as driver, passenger, and rear passenger airbags.

"Hey there, old girl. Papa's missed you." He smirked as he unlocked the car. His grin spread wider as he fired up the engine and listened to it growl. "Papa's really missed you," His eyes danced in delight as he revved the engine, forcing the car to rock. "you sexy little minx you." He kissed the steering wheel and shifted into first, rolling the car out of the garage.

Kagome waited for her brother at the door. She saw him pull up and quickly ran to his already-heated car. She climbed in and gingerly closed the door. She remembered how loving he was towards his car.

"Happy to be home?" She grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Seeing everybody puts a smile on my face but Rose..." He chuckled. "Rose just gets me rock-fuckin'-hard!"

"I bet she does, Jas. Now let's go." She laughed as she sunk down into the seat and buckled the seat belt.

Jason tore down the back roads pushing over 130 miles-per-hour. After seemingly an eternity later, the two parked the car, locked it tight, and strolled off into the mall laughing hysterically. A couple of hours later, Jason had bought his new wardrobe and had left to go get a couple touch ups on his tattoos while they were there. Kagome nodded and walked around the mall for a few moments before taking a step outside for some air She heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Her, Kagome!" Bankotsu smiled.

She smiled back and walked over to her boyfriend. "Hey, yourself, Ban!"

The two exchanged a hug and a quick kiss before resuming their conversation.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, pecking her lips once more.

"I'm here with somebody. We were just buying some clothes. We were actually going to be leaving after he finished with his tattoos."

A pang of jealousy hit his heart. "He?"

"Yeah, last I checked, I'm a guy." Jason teased as he strolled over to his sister and her boyfriend. "This the guy you were telling me about, hun?"

Kagome glanced at he brother with a smile. "Yup! Sure is an attractive one, isn't he?" She winked at Bankotsu whom blushed slightly in return.

Bankotsu broke his embrace and pushed Kagome slightly off to the side.

"And just who the hell are you?"

Jason's eyes suddenly turned cold. "Don't you talk to me like that, boy."

Kagome sensed the tension between the two males. and hid behind Jakotsu. Assuming that Bankotsu was anything like Jas, she knew words couldn't stop what was about to happen.

"Watch who the hell you're calling boy, bitch." Bankotsu seethed as he readied his combat stance.

Kagome chimed in. "Bankotsu, I wouldn't do that!" She cowered behind Jakotsu as he watched with interest.

"You really don't want to do this, Bankotsu. Trust me." Jason glared at the younger man.

As the two were locked in their stare contest, the InuTachi walked up to observe Bankotsu and the larger man. Kagome noticed them and waved the group over.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do? Call the cops?" Bankotsu cracked his knuckles.

"That Jason?" Inuyasha asked.

"How'd you know?" Kagome sent him a questioning look.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I remember the scars on his cheek."

"Oh."

"Bankotsu know what he's getting himself into?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not one bit." Kagome sighed.

"And you aren't stopping them because...?"

"They're already locked in the moment. No point in trying." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha leaned over to Jakotsu. "Hey, Jak. Fifty bucks says that Bankotsu gets taken down" He smirked.

Jakotsu nodded his head, accepting the bet.

"No, but I'll sure as hell as kick your ass. Come on, braid-boy." Jason smirked. "Show me that you got."

Bankotsu lunged at the larger man. He was somewhat confused, as was the group watching, when Jason allowed his fist to connect. His head snapped to the side then back to center.

"Is that all? You punch like my mother." Jason taunted.

"Fuck you, man!"

Bankotsu struck him again with the same result.

"Come on braid boy, twice already? It didn't work the first time, what makes you think it'll work again?" Jason smirked.

Bankotsu's chest heaved with anger as he threw a full-force punch. It connected with Jason's jaw with a loud, sickening thud causing the group to wince at the sound. Their eyes widened at Jason's figure as he turned back around.

He spat blood onto the pavement. "Now that's more like it! Hit me again! Come on!" Jason shouted. His deep, rough voice carried far.

Bankotsu jumped into the air and attempted a jump kick. He whipped his right leg out only to have it grabbed by Jason whom threw him to the ground, falling on his stomach. Bankotsu groaned as he felt Jason mount his back. He begun thrashing around, attempting to knock the man off of him.

Jason laughed. "Come on, lil piggy! Squeal! Weeeeeee!" He held firm as Bankotsu thrashed around under him. "Come on! Squeal like a pig! Weee! Weeee!"

Bankotsu grabbed a flick knife from his boot, spun around so Jason was on top of him in a full frontal mount, and held the blade to his throat, breathing heavily. Jason's eyes turned cold. He grabbed Bankotsu's wrist, pushed on the inside of his elbow, and pressed the blade to his neck, right where his '1st Marines' tattoo was. He got down nose-to-nose with Bankotsu. He whispered.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" He stared into the younger man's eyes. "You gonna drag that blade across my throat, huh? You're gonna kill you're girlfriend's big brother?"

Jason smirked as Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"Sorry to embarrass you, I just had to find out if you had any grit." Jason stood up, pulling Bankotsu to his feet. "If I'd wanted to really do you any harm, I woulda broke your neck or" Jason pulled his black Colt M1911 from his waist holster. "just shot you outright." He holstered his weapon and turned to his sister. "You wanna hang around with these guys?" He asked.

Knowing that Bankotsu would need some comfort due to his shattered pride that had come from her older brother's "Squeal like a pig" fiasco, she nodded her head, handing her brother his clothes. Jakotsu mumbled as he handed Inuyasha the fifty bucks.

Jason walked down to his car, started the ignition, and pulled down to the group.

"Have her back by nine."

Bankotsu scowled as he nodded.

Jason chuckled. "Hey, don't take it so hard man! I was just fucking with you! Here, a peace offering." He tossed a bottle of Jack Daniels to Bankotsu whom easily caught it. "Nine o'clock, alright?"

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine."

"Awesome. Seeya around, guys."

The group waved at Jason and he rolled up the window and tore down the parking lot, the sound of his engine's roar echoed as he gunned it down the back road. Kagome cuddled up against Bankotsu as he mumbled about his broken pride while the InuTachi could hardly contain their laughter at the little display they had just seen.

Bankotsu sighed. "It's gonna be a long night."

Kagome smiled and winked at him. "I'll make it up to you, baby. Promise."

Bankotsu smirked. "You had better."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and pushed her lips to his. He growled in satisfaction as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled them both to sit on his couch. They went undisturbed for a good ten minuets before Misora burst through the door.

"Woah, am I interrupting?" She chuckled, throwing the bags of groceries onto the kitchen table.

Bankotsu turned his attention to Kagome once more after waving Misa off.

"Well, fine! But just know that I've got somebody coming over in half an hour." She set up her cookware and proceeded to season the ground beef.

Bankotsu broke the kiss he and Kagome held. He turned towards his sister.

"I care why?" He smirked playfully.

"Because I don't want you and lover girl over there embarrassing me in front of him!" Her cheeks flushed.

Bankotsu stood up and walked towards his sister. "He? Who's 'he'" His eyes narrowed.

Misora groaned. "Ban, not this again! You pull this shit with me every time I bring up the fact that I have a date!" She shouted the last bit.

"Because I'm looking out for my baby sister!" He shouted and pulled Banryu from his waistband and slammed it on the table. "Now who is he?!"

"You'll just have to wait and find out when he gets here, now won't you?! And 'baby sister'?! Bankotsu, I'm eighteen!" She stomped her foot down.

Kagome leaned against the arm rest of the couch and watched the siblings argue. She sighed.

"You're still my baby sister!" He growled through grit teeth. "Now who is he?!" He shouted.

Kagome almost failed to notice the growl of an engine pulling into the driveway. Her eyes snapped open at the realization of who Misora's date was.

"It's none of your damn business! I'm a grown ass woman and I can make my own choices!" Tears welled up into her eyes.

Hearing the commotion, Jason opened the door and peaked in. He frowned when he saw Misora and Bankotsu arguing. He turned his head to face a partially nude Kagome whom laid on the couch. He frowned and looked at the arguing siblings.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Misa, I think someone's here to see you."

Misa snapped her head to the door and smiled, walking over to Kagome's elder brother.

"Hey, Jason!" She hugged him.

Jason returned the embrace and bit back a lecherous grin as he felt her ample breasts press against him.

"Hey yourself." He smiled. "What's this all about now, eh?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled from Misora's embrace.

"You're dating my sister?! You of all people?!" Bankotsu growled.

"Hey!" Jason snapped at the fuming male. "Don't pull this shit with me, you're the one who's got my sister half naked in your living room!"

Wanting to avoid another humiliating brawl, Kagome stepped between the two men.

"Hey, both of you! Cut the shit already!" Kagome turned to face her wide eyed boyfriend. "Ban, don't complain that my brother's dating your sister seeing as that you're dating me! I'm fairly sure he isn't to psyched about it either but at least he's being civil about it! Sure, he degraded you but he did it in good reason and he even went so far as apologizing to you!" Anger flickered in her eyes.

Knowing that he had been bested, Bankotsu walked into the living room and sat on the lazy boy recliner mumbling to himself.

Misora grabbed Jason's arm. "Hey, sorry about all this. Ban's just got a short temper." She explained. "If you want, we could go to my room and hang out there? Oh, and sorry again, I didn't get to finish lunch..."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, that's fine. And it's okay, we don't need food to sit around and talk, do we?" He smirked.

Misora giggled. "I guess not. Follow me."

Misora and Jason walked to Misora's bedroom while Kagome went to go straddle Bankotsu's lap.

She seductively whispered in his ear, "Now where were we?"

Bankotsu reached under Kagome's shirt to unclasp her bra and slip his hands underneath the fabric to hold her breasts in his hands. She gave a light moan as his rough hands glided past her sensitive nipples. He leaned up and nipped at where her shoulder connects to her neck. She moaned and arched into Bankotsu's touch. He used his thumbs to sensually play with her nipples while he kissed his way up to her lips.

"Bankotsu..." She whispered.

Bankotsu stared into Kagome's eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Yeah, babygirl?"

"I love you."

He smirked. "I love you too, baby."

Kagome pushed her lips to his in a searing kiss. Their tongues fought each other as they opened their mouths to one another, further increasing the passion in the kiss.

Jason sat on a leather computer chair at Misora's desk and took in her appearance. Her figure had just the right curves, she was obviously athletic and strong yet her body still held a more feminine appearance. Judging by the way her breasts felt against him and how they bulged out from underneath her form fitting tee-shirt, he would guess them to be DD's. Her ass wasn't too bad either. Not too big but not too small. Her blue skinny jeans also clung to her tightly. Her hair, just like her brother's, his, and Kagome's, was jet black but it held a shine that made it appear a midnight blue in the sun. She sat on the bed across from him and crossed her legs.

"So, Jas!" She smiled "Tell me about yourself?"

Jason smiled. "What's important to know I've already told you."

"Well, I know a majority of that, Mr. Montenegro." She stuck her tongue out and leaned over, purposefully exposing her cleavage to the man. "Speaking of, Kagome's last name is Higurashi. Why's yours different?"

Jason smiled as he caught glimpse of her breasts. "We have the same father but different mothers."

"Oh. I guess that explains why you can tan as well!" She giggled. "So! You told me that you've got ink. Can I see?" Misora smiled at the thought of getting to see his shirtless body.

Jason understood what she was trying to do. He slowly slipped his jacket from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. He inwardly smirked at Misora's perverted blush as she leaned against the wall. He let a devilish smirk cross his lips as he slowly lifted his tank top above his head and threw it at Misora whom caught it and unconsciously held it to her chest, deeply inhaling Jason's masculine scent. Jason chuckled at the woman that sat across from where he stood.

Misora inwardly gasped at Jason's appearance. He was well toned and thick muscled. His pecs and abs stood out with great detail. He looked like some sort of modern day Greek god. She bit her lip as her eyes drank in his appearance. His bronzed skin made his definition that much clearer. Jason chuckled and pretended that he didn't pick up the signals Misa was giving off. He pointed to his neck.

"For starters, I was in the First Marines. This one's obvious." He flexed a little bit, forcing Misora to bite back a moan.

"And that squiggly line on your forearm?" She pointed.

Jason bent his arm in front of him and flexed. "That's Arabic text for 'Infidel'."

Misora took in his tattoos. Most were obvious such as the heart with Kagome and Souta's names. "Got any more?" She purred.

Jason sat on the bed with his back facing Misora. He hid his smirk. "The one on the center of my back is the emblem for the United Stated Marine Corps. The tattoo with the skull above it solidifies my faithfulness and viciousness during my service."

Misora leaned forward and trailed her finger down Jason's back, too caught up in his figure to notice the InuTachi brand on his shoulder blade. Jason turned around and forced them both to lay on the bed with his arm next to her head and his face close to hers.

"Ya know, with a touch like that, you could easily seduce a man." He smirked, looking into her eyes, down to her lips, and back again.

Misora wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "Well, maybe that's what I'm trying to do. I want something, I take it." She whispered huskily.

Jason gave Misora a quick peck on the lips. "Not with me." He sat up. "Misa, I know you're a virgin." He said as he slipped his shirt back on and picked up his jacket. "I also know that you don't want to be a virgin because of this shitty society we live in where 'if you don't fuck a guy every weekend' you're not accepted by anybody'." He threw his jacket on and zipped it up and grabbed his keys.

Misora sat up on the bed and faced Jason, tears of rejection stung her eyes.

Jason saw this and sat next to her. "Hey, look. You're a good girl and all. Honestly, if we were to get to know each other more, we could probably have something going here." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Don't throw your purity away." He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob. "I left my number on the desk. Call me sometime."

Jason walked down the stairs with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Helluva way to spend my first day home." He thought to himself. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Kagome and Bankotsu wrapped up in a moment, both half naked. He listened to the distraught sob that came from Misora's room. He sat in the kitchen and allowed the long time couple to have a few more minuets. He licked the inside of his cheek and stood up, clearing his throat.

Kagome and Bankotsu snapped out of their lover's trance and quickly gathered up their clothes.

"Jas! How long have you been there?!" Kagome shouted as the slipped her clothes on.

He said nothing. He just clicked his tongue twice and motioned for the door. Kagome was able to tell that something was bugging her brother so she followed his command, giving one last kiss to Bankotsu before the two left. The sound of Jason's Challenger was the last thing Bankotsu had heard before laying on the couch and slipping off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**EOTech- holographic sight used for easier target acquisition.  
****Picatinny rail- rails on the sides, top, and bottom of a weapon to put attachments on  
****Rail covers- Used to protect the picatinny rails  
****Sling- a belt of sorts that connects to a rifle so it can be held to the** body.  
Ballistics** Knife- Knife capable of being shot from the hilt. Usually Through use of a powerful spring.  
****(Spent) brass- the shell of a discharged round**

Kagome broke the silence that filled the air between the two.

"What's buggin' ya, Jas?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just something with Misora." He shifted into first gear as he stopped at a red light.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Whadda ya mean? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just had to set her straight on some things." He sighed.

Kagome turned her attention to the shrine as Jason parked his car in the garage. Her thoughts floated back to Bankotsu and she blushed as she remembered his touch.

The day of the treaty signing had finally arrived. Inuyasha arrived with the InuTachi. Miroku joined them, his wounds having been mostly healed. Kagome's family, with the exception of Jason, had all left to run errands and would be gone the whole day. The gang stood outside waiting for the Shichinintai.

Jason sat on his bed in thought about the events of the treaty and the dormant gang war that had been brewing. His thoughts turned to his bags. He silently unzipped his munitions bag and pulled out two-thousand rounds of 5.56mm ammo, one hundred-fifty .45 ACP rounds, six M16 magazines, two M1911 magazines, and his M16A4. He opened a front pouch and pulled out an EOTech sight, an angled fore-grip, a green high-power laser attachment, and the tools needed to attach them all to his rifle. He swiftly removed the carrying handle and attached the sight to the top picatinny rail. He removed the rail-covers from the hand guard and attached the laser near the front of the hand guard on the right side and mounted the fore grip near the mag well. He connected the button that activates the laser to the fore-grip. He loaded the magazines and set them on the table with the M16. and clipped the sling onto the butt of the rifle. He threw on his shoulder holster and slipped his .45 into it and adjusted the straps so it fit snug. After throwing his jacket on, he grabbed his M16 and tucked his ballistics knife into his boot and walked down stairs.

"J...Jas?!" Kagome stared at her brother.

"Relax. It's just a precaution." He smiled and tucked the rifle behind the sofa.

As he stood, the door swung open and the two gangs filed in and took their places around the room. Jason stood hear the door, ready to grab his rifle if the need arose. Misora leaned against him and smiled. Kagome sat on Bankotsu's lap while the gangs talked about the terms of peace for both sides.

"Fucking morons." Jason thought inwardly. "They're sitting ducks here." He looked around and caught black metal sticking up from most of the members' waistbands. "At least they can fire back if anything were to happen."

"Those are the terms. No altering them." Inuyasha growled, Bringing Jason back to the event.

"Like hell, we're giving you seventy-percent!" Bankotsu smashed his hand onto the table.

"Hey!" Jason snapped, calling everyone's attention to him. "You're agreeing on a treaty, not an assimilation! There is no sharing, there is no division of the rackets! Do you two know nothing about running a gang?!"

Inuyasha stood up, eyes red with anger. "Are you questioning my leadership abilities?!"

"You bet your fucking ass I am!" Jason growled.

"And who the hell are you to criticize me?!"

"Jason fucking Montenegro! Back in the day, they used to call me Black Hawk, you know my name now?!" Jason growled.

Everyone in the room was stunned. They had heard of Black Hawk, the legendary all-purpose, high-ranked InuTachi member.

"Now you're gonna-" He paused as he heard a multitude of clicks from outside. "Get down!" He shoved Inuyasha to the ground and pulled Misora down to the floor, shielding her body with his.

The gang members dove for cover as bullets begun shredding through the walls. Jason grabbed the sling of his M16 and pulled it close to him. He held it in his arms. "Stay here, don't move!" He belly crawled through the broken glass to the side door.

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and begun firing randomly through the wall, hoping to strike an attacker. He spent all fifteen rounds and slammed his pistol onto the ground. He wrapped Kagome in his arms to shield her from the flying debris and lead.

Jason emerged from around the corner and put four rounds into the five attackers. Having shot both their arms and legs, the men collapsed to the ground with blood oozing from the bullet holes. He caught a glimpse of a teenager cowering in the back. He kept his M16 aimed with his right hand and roughly threw the man from the car.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jason shouted, his boot planted firmly on the teenager's back with the barrel of his gun to his head. "Who sent you?!"

The gang quickly left the house after the gunfire had stopped. Their own pistols drawn, they begun to look for any more signs of trouble. Jason turned to face the group.

"Stop their bleeding and get them tied up. I'm gonna take them for a drive."

Sango, Kilala, Kagome, and Misora did as instructed. Jason tossed his M16 to Bankotsu and pointed at the man on the ground.

"Watch him!" He ordered as he stormed off into the garage.

Bankotsu caught the M16 and aimed it at the crying prone figure. Jason emerged moments later. He carried a folding chair in one hand, a large cinder block in the other, and large chains draped across his chest. He walked back into the garage after throwing everything into the back of the black SUV the attackers drove in. He walked back into the garage and drove his Challenger to the entrance of the driveway.

"Get them knocked out cold and load them into the SUV. Bankotsu, you're coming with. They left the keys."

The InuTachi and the Shichinintai went around brutally beating the bound and gagged men until they were out cold. Jason walked towards Bankotsu, took his M16, and rifle butted the prone figure. He handed the M16 back to Bankotsu.

"Hold on to that for me."

Bankotsu nodded. Jason opened the trunk of his car and threw the teen in and slammed the trunk shut.

The Inutachi went around picking the guns up and storing them in Inuyasha's Chevy.

"You guys stay here until we get back. Make sure you're ready in case they decide to attack again." Bankotsu ordered.

Jason emerged from the garage once more with a gallon of gasoline. He stored it in the SUV and climbed into his car, lighting a cigarette. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"C...can I come too?" Misora asked with pleading eyes.

"Do you know what we're going to do?" He asked.

Misora gave a sad nod.

"And you still wanna come?" Jason's face held slight puzzlement and shock.

Misora nodded again. Jason sighed and motioned for her to get in the passenger's side.

No words were exchanged between the two as Bankotsu followed Jason. They had been driving for well over two hours and were now on an abandoned stretch of road that turns to a rickety, old bridge. Jason parked the car far away from the sight and hid it with some dead shrubbery. He and Misora climbed out of the car. Jason grabbed the teenager from the trunk and shoved him to the SUV. They tied the chain around his neck and connected it to the trailer hitch. They continued on at a brisk pace with Misora and Jason sitting on the roof on the vehicle. They approached the large cliff. Bankotsu cut the ignition and helped Jason tear the captives from the seats while Misora looked on.

"So why'd you pick me? Why not Inuyasha or somebody else?" Bankotsu asked, slinging the M16 over his shoulder.

"Because I can rely on you. You haven't hurt my sister over the course of your guys' relationship. That's enough to earn my trust." Jason grunted as he threw the cinder block and chair onto the ground and slammed the tail gate shut.

"What about Misa?"

"She wanted to come with, so I let her."

Jason roughly pulled the teenager to his feet and shoved the cinder block, chair, and chains into his arms and lead him to the cliff's edge. He set the chair up, forced the young man to sit, and wrapped him in the fifty pounds of chains. He locked one tail end with a padlock and ran the other through the holes in the cinder block, also locking it.

"Man, please! Don't do this! I didn't hurt anybody!" He begged.

Jason crouched down and stared him in the eye. "You came to my property, your boys shot up my home, and you expect me to treat you any different?"

The man spat in his face. "Fuck you man!" His innocence quickly shed.

Jason responded by pulling his sidearm and blowing out one of the teen's knee caps. Misora and Bankotsu were stunned at how little remorse Jason felt towards the action. The teen cried out in pain. Jason stood to his full height.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up!" He screamed.

"Fuck you! You shot my knee!" The teen screamed, forcing the pain from his mind.

"Yeah," Jason put the barrel of his .45 to the man's nose. "and I'll take out your other one too if you don't shut the fuck up." His voice lowered to a heavy whisper.

He turned to face Bankotsu and Misora and the row of gang members that watched him with glares of hate. He tauntingly waved towards the bound and gagged members of the rival gang. He turned back to focus on the person he had tied to the chair.

"Burn in hell!" The young man spat.

Jason sighed. "That wasn't very nice, hermano." Jason shot out his other knee cap. "Not nice at all."

"You're fucking insane!" He yelled through the pain.

"Insane? Hermano, did I ever tell you the definition of 'insanity'?" Jason pulled up a large rock to sit on. "Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again, expecting... shit to change." He glared at the man. "That... is crazy;" He tapped the barrel of his gun against his palm. "but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so boom -" He fired at the line of kneeling men, striking one in the head, earning a hate filled look from his captive. "I shot him. The thing is, okay... He was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked," Jason pointed his gun over the cliff. "ll these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please..." He held up his hands. "This time it's gonna be different."

Bankotsu comforted a shaking Misora in his arms.

Jason suddenly stood up. "...I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me." He shot another round at the row, killing another man and earning another glare from the young man. "Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you?" His voice was beginning to raise. "Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!" He shouted, causing Misora and Bankotsu to flinch again. "It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill..." Jason breathed deeply. "The thing is...The thing is, alright? I didn't forgive your piece of shit friends," He pointed over to the two dead men. "so I sure as hell am not gonna forgive you. But, it's okay, hermano. It's all just water..." He stood and moved to the young man's side. "Under the bridge."_  
_

Jason planted his boot firmly against the young man's chair. Realization dawned on him and there was nothing he could do to prevent his fate. Jason kicked the chair and the person sitting on it and sent them both flying into the air, only to crash into the water below. If the fall didn't kill him, the water would.

"Bankotsu! top 'em off, would'ja?" Jason glared as he walked back towards the SUV and retrieved the gallon of gas. Bankotsu was about to execute the last one when he took off running, having freed himself from his bindings. Unable to hit a moving target for the life of him, he tossed the M16 to Jason, whom caught it. He stood still, holding it out to Misora.

"Take it."

"W...What?!"

Bankotsu shouted, "Just shoot him!"

"Take the gun and kill him!" Jason snapped.

"But I've never-"

"Take the damn thing!" Jason shoved the rifle into Misora's hands.

She reluctantly complied. Taking the rifle, she aimed down the sight and fired.

"You're shooting at where he's at. Shoot where he's going to be!" Jason said calmly.

"I can't!"

Jason lined up the shot, predicting the runner's movements. "Fire!"

Misora squeezed the trigger and the last round fired from the magazine, striking the running man in the back of the head. Jason took the gun and threw it back to Bankotsu.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you make my sister-"

"If she's in a gang, she's going to need to learn to kill. As a matter of fact, why didn't you take the shot, mister hard ass?! Can't hit a moving target?!"

Bankotsu scowled. Jason had a point. It was his fault for bringing her into this world anyways. Jason lit a cigarette and offered Bankotsu one. He took it and sparked it, allowing the smoke to suffocate his anger.

"Take it easy for now. I'll go clean up. And, watch your sister."

Bankotsu nodded.

Jason took a few moments placing the bodies in the car along with the spent brass. After dousing the SUV in gas, he flicked his burnt up cigarette into the vehicle, watching as it instantly took flame. When the fires burnt out, Bankotsu and Misora helped push the burnt up husk into off of the cliff. They departed and walked back to Jason's car, ready to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack and Honey- term for Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey  
****RPK- Russian light machine gun based off of the AK series  
****RPG- Russian rocket propelled grenade launcher  
****EBR- Enhanced Battle Rifle  
****Noncom- Slang for "Non Commissioned Officer"  
**

**Note: This chapter is going to be VERY sexual. I do not claim responsibility for any readers under the age of eighteen(18) reading this. The responsibility is on the reader and the reader alone. I'm serious. There's three paragraphs of just raw drunken sex down below. Once more, I do not take responsibility for the reader's actions. This note here is for a bloody reason. If you've gotten this far: I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

The trio sat in silence as Jason cruised down the back roads. Night was beginning to fall as they drove. Misora broke the silence.

"Jas, there's a cop parked over there!" She gasped and sank down in her seat. "What if he knows?!"

Jason sighed and pulled over next to the parked cruiser and stopped, rolling his window down.

"Jason, what're you doing?!" Bankotsu whispered, grabbing the man's shoulder.

Jason shrugged off Bankotsu's grasp as he reached over to tap on the policeman's window. The cop rolled his window down.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"Hey, we saw some smoke coming up from the cliff near that old bridge. I think someone may have driven off." Jason effortlessly lied.

"Well, thanks. I'll call it in. Drive safely, now."

"Thanks, officer. We will."

Jason pulled away, a slight grin plastered to his face causing his stubble around his mouth to darken.

As the trio pulled into the driveway of Higurashi shrine, the sun was beginning to rise once more. They left the garage and entered the house. Jason was the last to walk into the home. Bankotsu and Misora had taken to the kitchen to find some food and grab a couple of drinks. Jason licked the inside of his cheek and silently nudged the door shut with the butt of his rifle. Giving the sleeping gang members one final glance, he walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

Jason quickly shed his filthy clothes and threw his weaponry onto the bed, startling Leonidas, whom let out a confused whimper. Sighing, he gave Leonidas a firm, but loving pat on the head. Leonidas licked Jason's palm in a return of affection. Jason sat on the bed next to his loyal Rottweiler.

"You miss me boy?" He said softly.

Leonidas whimpered.

Jason chuckled. "You know all of those times when I'd go out. Sure, I've gotten banged up a bit but I've always came home safe and sound, yeah?"

Leonidas stuck his tongue out and barked in agreement, his tail wagging happily.

Jason scratched his dog's head. "Well, I'm gonna get in the shower, yeah?" He stood and grabbed his boxers and shorts from his desk.

Leonidas barked happily and curled back up on his master's bed, resuming his slumber.

Jason walked downstairs and took a glance at Bankotsu and Kagome whom were cuddling each other on the futon. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack and Honey out of the freezer. Jason glanced at Misora whom was deep in thought, and cradling her chin in her hand. A small glass of iced vodka sat on the table in front of her. Misora reached for the glass and drew it to her lips, sipping on the hard spirit. Jason suddenly uncapped his bottle and took a swig. The sudden movement snapped Misora out of her daze.

"Hey, Jas." She sighed.

Jason capped his bottle and let out a grunt acknowledgement. He quickly ascended the stairs and walked to the bathroom. Misora sighed in disappointment at Jason's response.

_Jason stared horrified as his comrade was sawed in half in a hail of RPK fire..._

Jason quickly shed the remainder of his clothing and stepped into the steaming shower, his bottle of whiskey still in his hand.

_He cradled the dying man in his arms. Precious life's blood poured from his wounds and stained Jason's gear._

_"Hey man! Stay with me! Stay awake!" Jason gripped his friend's hand tighter. Tears poured down his cheeks._

He leaned against the wall, allowing the hot water to cascade down his back. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a few large swigs of the cold alcohol.

_Blood shot from the man's mouth as he coughed. His lungs were shredded all to hell. "I can hack it, Jas... I can hack it..." He wheezed out._

_"You'd better, you noncom son of a bitch! You're not fucking dying here!" Jason shouted. "Now stay awake!" He lifted his head and screamed at the group of Marines that scrambled from building to building. "Medic! Medic!" He turned back towards his friend. "You're a fucking Marine! Don't you go out like this, you motherfucker!"_

Jason slammed his head into the wall, attempting to shut out the memories of his days of deployment. He drank from the bottle again.  
_  
__"I can hack it..." Blood sprang from the corners of the man's mouth. "I can ha..." His breathing ceased with one final breath._

_"You motherfucker! Wake the fuck up, Marine! Wake your ass up!" Jason shook the body in his arms. "Not here, Tyler, not now!"_

A deep growl resonated from his throat and he struck the wall with his fist, cracking the tile. He downed another large mouthfuls of the whiskey and coughed as it burned his throat.

_Having run dry on ammo for his M16 as he protected his friend's body, he slung it on his back and grabbed the M-14 EBR. He threw his deceased comrade over his shoulder and ran towards a near by building. After covering the man's body, he and a fellow squad mate reached the highest room of the building. _

_He glared through the scope of the rifle he held in his hands. M-14 EBR. A beautiful machine. The wind picked up and he adjusted accordingly. The sand stung his face and caught in his long stubble. The heat didn't bother him so much. Aside from the war torn buildings and the rounds being discharged just out of the field of his view, Iraq was a very peaceful place. Not a place he'd want to call home, but...an interesting place. He lifted his eye from the scope to get a better view of his terrain. His spotter caught sight of a group of men armed with RPKs and one was carrying an RPG. He adjusted his cross-hairs for the shot and lined it up. He slowly exhaled as he squeezed the trigger. The rifle boomed and the sound contained within the room made his ears ring._

_"Good kill, Jas."_

"I got those motherfuckers good. Didn't I, Tyler?" He chuckled as he took another long swig. "That was way back when I was still a PFC... Almost six years ago..." His smirk faded from his lips and a deep scowl crossed his lips once more.

Jason was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open and lock shut again. He felt small warm hands on his shoulders and froze at the sudden contact.

"Hey..." Misora spoke softly.

Jason relaxed at the sound of the woman's voice. "Yeah?" He drank once more and set the now empty bottle on the outer edge of the tub.

"What's wrong, Jas?" She wrapped her arms his waist and pressed her body flush against his.

Jason smirked at the feeling of Misora's warm, naked body against his. "You know that I'm drunk, yeah?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, but so am I." She sighed. "You do know that your feelings come out when you're drunk, right?"

Jason chuckled. "So I've heard."

"You've been in here for over an hour, Jas. Something bugging you?"

Jason grinned. "Nah. Not anymore."

Jason turned around and moved Misora's arms to circle around his neck while his hands lifted her into the air. She let out a small squeak at the motion. Jason crushed his lips against hers, forcing them to the far wall of the shower. Misora's hand brushed against Jason's face, his stubble scratched lightly across her palm. Jason tore his face from hers and begun nipping at her jugular, forcing a moan from Misora's full, rosy lips. The taste of vodka and Jack Daniels mixed in their mouths from their earlier kiss. Both were heated to the core, not just from the spirits but also from the intimate moment they were both sharing. Both were covered in a a thin sheen of water. Misora's full breasts pressed against Jason's chest. She let out a sudden gasp as she was suddenly entered by Jason's primal member. His progress was halted by a thin barrier.

"Jason..." A heavy blush crept across her face.

"I know, baby. But I'm not stopping."

Misora buried her face against the crook of Jason's neck and a pain filled moan escaped her lips. He broke through her hymen and buried himself base-deep in one, powerful motion. Misora let out a muffled scream as his considerable girth forced its way deep inside of her smaller frame. Even with their alcohol-numbed mind, the pain still racked through her body. They stood like this for a few moments, Jason using all of his willpower to keep himself rock steady. Misora slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking that as his signal, Jason paced his thrusts slowly. Misora let out small sighs as he thrust into her. She tightened her grip around Jason's waist allowing him to drive deeper into her.

As she grew more comfortable to Jason's size, she felt his pace begin to increase in speed. She bit down lightly on his neck, muffling her high pitched moans. She leaned back to rest against the wall, gripping tight to Jason's arms that kept her held up. Jason reduced his speed in return for depth. With every thrust, she felt him reach deep inside of her. Her muscles tightened as she screamed her release, not bothering to muffle the noise. Unable to escape her grasp, Jason released his seed deep into her, filling her to the brim.

The two washed up, dried off, and stumbled off towards Jason's room. Leonidas wagged his tail as he noticed his master stumble through the door. He cocked his head to the side as realization came to him. He let a smile cross his features as he walked out of the room with a bounce to his step, knowing that his master would have company in his quarters tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hammer- a portion of the mechanism which pivots under spring tension to strike a percussion cap, primer, or firing** **pin**** in order to fire the gun.**

Jason and Misora slowly awakened from their slumber.

"Morning, Misa." He smirked, pulling Misora closer to him.

"Good morning to you too, handsome." She rested her head on his chest and sighed in content.

"Sleep well?" He chuckled.

Misora giggled. "Always."

The two laid in silence for a moment listening to nothing except the sound of each other's breathing. Although they were obviously drunk at the time, they had remembered the night before causing them to smile.

Misora straddled Jason's waist and looked down into his eyes. Jason took in the sight of her creamy skin, her amazingly toned body, and her large, perky breasts. He smirked and returned her stare.

"You remember what I said last night...about your true feelings coming out while you're drunk?" Misora bit her lower lip.

Jason sat up and leaned against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Misora.

"Yeah?"

"Well...um..." She blushed.

Jason smirked and he cupped her cheek. "Hey, I know what you're aboutta say. I feel the same way."

Misora smiled bright as day. She leaned over and pushed her lips to his. After a few moments, they pulled away. She laid on top of him. Jason inhaled her scent and wrapped a muscular arm around Misora. She traced small swirls on Jason's chest with her finger.

"I know that we haven't really known each other for to long but," She looked up into Jason's dark brown eyes with her sparkling blue ones. "if there's anybody on this planet I'd want to be with, it's you."

Jason planted a kiss on Misora's forehead and chuckled. "Good."

Bankotsu's eyes slowly opened. He propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at the beautiful girl that lay beside him. She looked so innocent and peaceful while she slept. He softly planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning, baby."

Kagome turned to face Bankotsu and opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Morning, Ban." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "How did it all go yesterday?"

"Well...we got business taken care of." He replied, albeit reluctantly.

"That's good." She sighed and snuggled into Bankotsu's chest. "How're you, Jas, and Misa?"

"We all made it back in one piece." He sat up and pulled Kagome into his lap. "Kagome... Have you ever noticed anything... odd about your brother?"

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Whadda you mean, Ban?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind." He pecked Kagome on the lips. "Go get your brother. I'll wake the others."

Kagome sighed. "Alright." She stood. "There's food and beer in the fridge in case you guys want any."

Bankotsu gave Kagome's rear an affectionate pat. "Thanks, babe."

Kagome ascended the stairs and rounded the corner. She saw Leonidas sitting in front of the door with a happy smile on his face, wagging his tail.

"Leonidas? Did Jas lock you out?" She asked, approaching the dog.

Leonidas shook his head, still holding his happy grin.

Realizing that she hadn't seen Misa down stairs with the rest of them, the reason Leonidas was sitting outside of the room struck Kagome.

"L...Leonidas... is Misa with Jas...?" Her face tinged pink.

Leonidas nodded his head and motioned for Kagome to approach the door with his paw. Kagome complied and pressed her ear to the door. She recoiled, her blush turned a deep shade of red. She heard the noise of the bed springs squeaking as well as Misora's soft, pleasure filled sighs and moans. She looked at Leonidas whom had a mocking smile on his face. Shell-shocked at her realization, she slowly walked down stairs to the mostly-awakened InuTachi and Shichinintai.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome as she descended the stairs.

"Hey, Kags. Where's Jason and Misora?"

"Oh. Yeah, uh..." She bit her bottom lip.

"Kagome...?"

"They're talking about yesterday." Kagome's lie was flawed but carried enough weight to be believable.

"Ah. I see." He sighed as he walked towards Kagome and wrapped her in a loving embrace. "Think we'll be able to get some time to ourselves soon?" He smirked and nipped at her earlobe.

"Soon, love." She giggled and gently pushed him away after giving him an affectionate peck on the lips.

"Promise?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She winked.

Bankotsu chuckled and sat down next to his brothers. Kagome walked back upstairs and found Jason's door slightly ajar. She knocked and entered.

Jason turned his head towards his sister. "Morning, Kaggy." He tightened his belt and walked over to his sister grinning and poked her forehead.

Kagome playfully slapped his finger away. "Jas, you know I don't like it when you do that!" She stuck her tongue out.

Jason grinned. "What're you gonna do to stop me, huh?" He poked her forehead again.

Kagome grinned and slapped his hand away again. "I'll put a bag of dog treats in your car and let Leonidas slobber all over the interior."

Jason held his hands up. "Okay, okay. You win."

Kagome stuck her tongue out towards her brother. "I know. Everybody's waking up. I'll see you and Misa down stairs in a bit."

"No, you'll see me down in a little bit. Misa's a little...exhausted from the events that took place yesterday." Jason chuckled.

"Jason, I'm pretty sure she'd be having trouble sleeping, if I know you well enough. You do tend to take it overboard..." Kagome trailed off as she remembered her brother beating her exboyfriend nearly to death.

"What?" Jason cocked his head to the side. "I'm talking about us being drunk and fucking in the shower." He chuckled. "But I get whatcha mean."

Kagome's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. The siblings filed down the stairs with Leonidas bouncing happily around their feet.

"Morning, Kagome." The group said. "Morning, Jason."

Kagome smiled. "Morning, everybody!"

Jason simply waved and sat on the couch. "So. What's the deal with this...Naraku and his gang, eh? He seems to really want you all out of the picture."

Inuyasha leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. "We thought he was just some jock that ran with his friends. We've had some run-ins with him. We didn't know until recently just how big his organization is."

Jason slowly nodded his head. "Do you know why he's suddenly decided to come after you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I think it's because the original InuTachi had something to do with the assassination of-"

"The assassination of Onigumo." Jason looked around the room at the faces of the Shichinintai and the InuTachi, confusion lingered in their eyes.

Bankotsu turned his attention away from Kagome, whom let out a sigh of complaint. "I remember hearing about that. His kid was forced to watch as Onigumo was bound to a chair, doused in gas, and lit up, yeah?"

"When his gang killed your father, Inuyasha, it was in retaliation."

"How do you know about my father?" Inuyasha questioned. "Retaliation for what?!"

"Your brother told me about your father." Jason leaned against the chair. "Retaliation for the hit your father had carried out against Onigumo. A father for a father."

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the coffee table. "How the hell do you know all of this shit mister 'Black Hawk'?! Huh?!" He stood from his spot, anger heaving in his chest. "I get it, you were a higher up, but how do you know that my father put a hit out on Onigumo?! Nobody but the one accepting the contract knows anything about the hits!"

Jason stood to return Inuyasha's glare. "Because I took the contract!"

Leonidas barked and growled at the two feuding men. The people in the room were taken by surprise.

"You know why I did what I got to do, huh? Because I know what has to be done and how it needs to be done." Jason turned to his dog. "Sit boy!" Leonidas whimpered and Jason fixed his eyes on Inuyasha's once more. "What would have happened had I not been here?! You would all be dead! You don't know how to fire back, I'm pretty sure Bankotsu's the only one that even knows how to turn the fucking safety off!"

Inuyasha pulled his gun from his waistband and held it to Jason's face.

"You shut the fuck up! I know how to protect me and mine, I don't need your help!"

Jason scowled as he grabbed the barrel of the gun in both of his hands and pressed it to his forehead. He placed his right hand on top of Inuyasha's and wrapped his fingers around the top of the slide.

"Do it." He growled. "Go on, pull the fucking trigger."

Inuyasha continued to glare at the larger man.

"Fucking do it, hard ass! Pull the fucking trigger!" Jason shouted. "Fucking kill me, motherfucker! Yank back on that fucking trigger!" He pressed it firmly against the center of his forehead. "Paint Kagome's walls with her brother's blood, motherfucker! Do it!"

Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the home. The gangs all watched, horrified as Inuyasha's finger depressed the trigger and sent the hammer forward.


	10. Chapter 10

The hammer struck with a small click. Jason smirked and tore the gun from Inuyasha's hands and slammed his elbow into his jaw in the process, knocking the gang leader fall to the floor.

"I told you, you don't know the first thing about a gun." Jason pulled the slide back and begun discharging rounds into the floor next to them.

Having been shaken awake by the commotion, Misora threw on her panties and one of Jason's shirts. She raced her way down stairs. She winced at the sharp noises, worsening her hangover. The pain from the night before and from the morning burned her lower body as she moved.

The slide on the 9mm handgun locked back. "And that, my friends, is how you operate a firearm." Jason chuckled as he tossed the empty weapon towards the couch. "Do any of you know how to fully operate a gun?" Jason looked from one member of the group to the next.

"Aside from me, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are the only ones that know how." Bankotsu laced his fingers behind his head and laid back on the couch.

Jason licked the inside of his cheek and scanned the area once more. He scratched his light stubble and was prepared to speak when Bankotsu's gaze latched onto his sister.

"What the fuck?" His face grew hot from anger and his chest sunk and rose in short, powerful bursts.

As soon as he pulled Banryu from his waistband, Jason had his 1911 in his hand. The two men aimed their weapons at eye level of each other. The rest of the group clung to each other, knuckles whitening from their tight grip.

"What the fuck did you do with my sister?" Bankotsu growled, the words hardly slipping through his clenched teeth.

"What the fuck do you think I did with your sister?" Jason smirked.

Bankotsu jammed the barrel of his gun to the center of Jason's collarbone. "You motherfucker!" He pulled the slide of his gun back, chambering the round.

Jason grinned and pulled back the hammer on his .45 and lay it to rest on the firing position. "What? She's a grown ass woman, she can do whatever the hell she wants." He grinned.

"Jason, stop!" Kagome shouted and pulled both of the men's arms down.

"What? He drew on me first! Damn, yo." Jason chuckled and uncocked his gun. He slid it in the waist band of his pants and smirked.

"I don't care, Jas! Enough people have died today, damn it!"

Jason sighed and turned around. "There are **always **too many bodies, Kay." He walked over to the base of the stairwell and place his hand on the railing. "Always." He motioned for Misa to go back up the stairs. He gave one last look to the group. "You guys are in a gang. You live on the other side of the law. Like it or not, you will get blood on your hands." He lit a cigarette and climbed up the stairs.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter guys but at least it's something. I also won't be around as much as I have been before but I'll still be around. If you've got any questions, send me a PM, I'll message you back c:  
As always: Thanks for reading and stay beautiful! :D**


End file.
